Trust
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Trust played a key role in their relationship, from when they met to their time in the Oyster world. Trust, he found, only bound their relationship stronger. Trust allowed him to shower true affection on his dear Alice. AlicexHatter


**Disclaimer: I don't own _Alice_ sadly. I'm just using the characters to write a story that is being begged to be told.**

**Truth be told, I stumbled across _Alice _when I was looking on Wikipedia under "Mad Hatter". This was after I watched Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_ and I loved the dynamic of Mad Hatter and Alice. So, I came clicked on the Syfy _Alice_ link on Wikipedia, and I knew immediately I had to watch it. Ever since I watched _Alice_ first three days ago, I've been hooked. I've watched the last forty seconds at least ten times. In total, I have watched _Alice _about five times in the past three days.  
**

**So, now that you know how I came across _Alice, _please enjoy my first _Alice_ fiction!**

**

* * *

**

_Trust_

_

* * *

_

He never understood why she didn't trust him at first. He was rather trustable or so he thought. And he definitely did not understand why it bothered him so that she didn't.

Though when she said she completely believed him, it made his heart soar.

He didn't understand that either, but he knew that it was a great feeling.

Trust had always been a delicate matter for him, especially when he was always on the verge of his seat in attempts to hide his true dealings, such as the Library.

Somehow, it bothered him even more when Alice wouldn't trust him when they first met.

Time and time again, he proved and tried to gain her trust during their adventures in Wonderland but they were only successful until the mere end.

Even though it was rather late, he didn't mind. He still loved the fact that Alice trusted him, nevertheless.

He learned more about trust in the Oyster world, and he learned many new things about Alice. How she found it hard to trust many people, with the fear that they would hurt her if they got too close.

Though, he always promised her that she could trust him to care for her and never hurt her.

And thankfully, she trusted him.

Slowly, he learned to trust the Oyster world, especially with Alice by his side.

Her mother, Carol, had noticed a change in Alice's behaviour. That had him worried that she no longer trusted him, but Carol assured him that it was the fact that she trusted him so much. Her mother had never seen her daughter care for a man this much and for that, she was grateful.

And he was rather grateful as well. To have such a woman care and trust him rather extensively.

As the years passed, the trust never did falter between him and her. If possible, they trusted each other even more, satisfying him very much. He felt accomplished and satisfied by his efforts since the beginning to get her to believe and trust him.

And it worked.

He could trust himself now to treat Alice the best he possibly could as a Wonderlander. His precious Alice thankfully now blindly trusted him, signifying a large step in their dynamic.

Trust now was no longer an issue for him neither for her. And because their trust was out of habit, they didn`t seem to realize how large trust paid a role in their lives.

Because she trusted him to do the very best he could to protect her and care for her, Alice did not have a problem about believing him. She always believed whatever he had to say.

The same went with him. He had always trusted her from the start and continued to believe in everything she had to say.

Why trust was such an important factor of their life could only lead back to their adventures in Wonderland and how Alice seemed to never trust the right man.

Though, now, because they gained each other's delicate trust and believed every word each of them say, they had very little problems.

Due to her unbound trust which he worked very hard to gain, he could finally say that she was his, truthfully known as Mrs. Hatter. And it made his heart swell with happiness. Finally.

And all because of the trust he initially didn't have when Hatter and Alice first met in his tea shop.

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


End file.
